


baby mine, dry your eyes

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fatherhood, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Parenthood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The realities of childhood and parenthood.





	baby mine, dry your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> two alyosha stories in one night, my goodness

Yuuri was getting out of the shower when he heard it. 

 

Alyosha was crying.

 

Without stopping to think about it, Yuuri quickly slid his glasses on and grabbed his towel to wrap it around his waist before bursting out of the bathroom in a panic, his heart racing. He didn't want to imagine what could have possibly happened. Alyosha had to be alright, he  _had to-_

 

"Alyosha?!" Yuuri cried as he nearly slid into the kitchen.

 

Both Alyosha and Victor were in the kitchen, surrounded by spilled milk and broken glass. Three things stood out, and they each gave Yuuri a new worry. He could see blood staining the puddle of milk. Alyosha's crying reduced to frightened and pained sniffles as Victor held his hand, and Yuuri saw the still-bleeding gash on the side of his little finger. 

 

Victor was on one knee in front of Alyosha, wrapping a napkin around his finger and looking terribly pale and shaky as he did it. The napkin was slowly stained by blood, and Yuuri watched Victor grow even paler and was suddenly terrified that he'd faint.

 

"Shh, there we go. You'll be fine," Victor said in a quiet, shaking voice as he lifted Alyosha's hand over his head. "Keep it right there, okay?"

 

Yuuri took a step towards them, nervously asking, "What happened?"

 

Victor turned towards him, briefly taking in his wet state, and replied, "Alyosha dropped a glass and he cut his finger trying to pick it up."

 

He looked so terrified and Alyosha was still sniffling quietly. Without thinking, Yuuri started walking towards them, but Victor held a hand out in a stopping motion and nearly shouted, "Don't move! There's glass everywhere and you're barefoot."

 

Yuuri quickly backed away, remembering that he was just wearing a towel and had been dripping water behind him. "I-I'll be right back," he said as he quickly made his way into the bedroom to put clothes on. 

 

As soon as he was dressed and wearing a pair of sandals, Yuuri made his way back into the kitchen (avoiding the puddles he'd created). He returned to find Victor sitting on the floor, his back against the counter as he held a still-sniffling Alyosha in his arms and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, murmuring softly in Russian as Alyosha lay quiet in his arms.

 

He still looked pale and was looking at a spot somewhere in front of him. Yuuri couldn't be sure, so he got to work picking up the broken glass and cleaning up the milk and water disaster that had occurred out of nowhere. Once he was done he threw the towels away and went back to his husband and son, the younger of the two looking up at him with wide eyes.

 

Yuuri smiled at him reassuringly before kneeling down to take him into his arms. Victor then sighed raggedly and bowed his head, taking and letting out trembling breaths as he remained frightfully still.

 

"Victor?" Yuuri asked, growing increasingly worried as he looked at the other man on the floor.

 

Victor shook his head and muttered in a tight voice, "Give me a minute."

 

Yuuri stared at him for a moment longer before making his way to the bathroom with Alyosha in his arms. He set the boy on the floor, grabbing a couple of squares of toilet paper to help him wipe his face and blow his nose. "Good boy," Yuuri said gently once Alyosha's face was clean. "I have to clean your cut now, then I'll put a bandage on it, alright?"

 

Alyosha nodded quietly before lifting his hand, and Yuuri carefully took off the napkin Victor had rolled over it, watching his son's face for any sign of pain. The cut wasn't bleeding anymore, at least. "We're going to run it under some water," he explained before turning the water on and making sure the temperature was just right before lifting Alyosha into his arms and coaxing him into placing his finger under the gentle stream of water.

 

"Sorry, this'll sting a little," Yuuri warned when he brought out the disinfectant, biting his lip before spraying it on Alyosha's finger. "That was scary, huh?" he asked, trying to distract him from the pain.

 

"I'm sorry I dropped the glass," Alyosha mumbled, looking dangerously close to tears again.

 

"Hey, it's okay," Yuuri soothed, trying to portray calm as he spared a thought for Victor. "I dropped a lot of things too when I was your age."

 

"Like what?" Alyosha asked, light blue eyes round as they looked at Yuuri observantly.

 

"A bowl," he replied, smiling at the memory. "I wanted to bring my sister breakfast one morning when she was sick and I tripped. I think I was around your age." He made sure the bandage had a colorful pattern on it as he placed it over the clean cut. "There, you're all set," he said with a gentle ruffle of Alyosha's hair.

 

After looking at the bandage with fascination for a moment, Alyosha looked up at Yuuri again and asked, "Is Papa okay?"

 

"I think...he got a little scared too," Yuuri tried to explain, his worry for Victor renewing itself. "I'm going to go check on him."

 

"Okay."

 

He watched Alyosha walk out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom, and then made his way back to the kitchen.

 

To his dismay Victor was still sitting on the floor, eyes closed as he breathed a bit steadier than he had been moments before. Yuuri knelt next to him and rested his forehead against his husband's cheek, relieved when he felt Victor press back. "Did the blood bother you?"

 

He felt Victor shake his head and heard him answer softly, "It wasn't the blood. It was...seeing him get hurt like that." He opened his eyes and looked at Yuuri, pained and shaken. "I hate seeing him in pain."

 

"Me too," Yuuri said, reaching for Victor's hand and squeezing it. "That was tougher than we thought it'd be."

 

"Kids get hurt. Kids scrape their knees." Victor gave a little shudder and drew Yuuri closer, his other hand idly touching a spot underneath his chin. "When I was six I fell on a pile of twigs and cut myself right here."

 

Yuuri laughed softly and lifted an elbow to point at a duo of faint lines. "Takeshi dared me to jump off a swing when I was seven. I was lucky I didn't break my arm. Yuuko almost broke his."

 

They laughed at the memories for a few moments, Yuuri smiling as he got to his feet and offered Victor his hand. "Come on. You and Alyosha could both use a hug."

 

Victor took his hand with a grateful look, slowly getting to his feet so they could go and find their son.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment!!


End file.
